


Päätä pidempi

by mimamu



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Barbara "Barb" Holland Lives, F/M, Hospitals, Love Triangles, Nancy Wheeler-Centric, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 01
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu





	Päätä pidempi

Eihän Barbara ollut koskaan mikään kaunotar ollut, mutta nyt hän näytti todella kamalalta. Kasvot olivat pöhöttyneet lähes tunnistamattomiksi, ja hiukset olivat yhtä isoa takkua. Sieraimiin oli kiinnitetty läpinäkyvä letku. Käsi, jota Nancy piteli, oli naarmuilla ja mustelmilla. Likaiset kynnet olivat lohkeilleet. Mutta sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Tärkeintä oli, että käsi tuntui lämpimältä.

Nancy silitti Barbaran kättä. "Voi Barb... Lupaan tehdä sinulle perusteellisen manikyyrin."

Barbara ei vastannut. Poliisipäällikkö Hopper ja rouva Byers olivat löytäneet Barbaran hädin tuskin elossa eikä hän ollut vieläkään tullut tajuihinsa. Mutta väri oli palannut Barbaran kasvoille ja hänen sykkeensä oli vakaa. Lääkäri oli pitänyt sitä lupaavana merkkinä.

"Vanhempasi ovat tulossa", Nancy sanoi laskien Barbaran käden hellävaroen peiton päälle.

Sairaalahuone näytti niin karulta. Nancy huomasi sivupöydällä tyhjän vaasin ja päätti tuoda Barbaralle huomenna kukkia. Samassa hän huomasi tutun hahmon seisovan käytävälle avautuvan ikkunan takana. Jonathan kurkisti sälekaihdinten takaa viittilöiden kysyvästi kohti ovea. Nancyn nyökättyä poika astui hiljaa sisään.

Nancy nousi ja yritti tulkita Jonathanin vakavaa ilmettä. "Miten hän voi?"  
Jonathanin kasvot sulivat poikkeukselliseen hymyyn, joka sai hänet näyttämään todella suloiselta. "Hän heräsi. Mike ja muut pojat eivät malta jättää häntä rauhaan."  
"Sehän..." Nancyn ääni sortui ja hän joutui räpyttelemään silmänsä kuiviksi. "Sehän on mahtavaa. Olen onnellinen puolestasi."  
Jonathan vakavoitui uudestaan ja loi varovaisen katseen Barbaraan. "Entä...?"  
"Hän on vahva", Nancy sanoi. "Pystyn melkein aistimaan, kuinka hänen kehonsa käynnistyy uudelleen."  
Jonathan nyökkäsi vaihtaen painoa jalalta toiselle.  
"Nancy..." hän aloitti mutta näytti sitten epäröivän. "Olit tosi urhea."

Nyt kun kaikki oli ohi, heidän hirviönmetsästysseikkailunsa tuntui oikeastaan aika makealta. Kun Nancy muisti, kuinka he olivat yhteistuumin käyneet ostamassa ammuksia, sytytysnestettä ja karhunraudat, häntä alkoi naurattaa.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi. "Kaikki tämä vain... Sinäkin olit tosi urhea."  
Jonathan pyyhkäisi hiukset silmiltään ja näytti siltä kuin olisi halunnut sanoa jotain muutakin. Hän henkäisi syvään. "Minä... Minun pitää mennä."

Ennen kuin Nancy ehti vastata poika oli pujahtanut ulos ovesta. Nancy hymähti ja istuutui uudelleen. Barbara varmasti ihmetteli, mistä oikein oli kyse.

"Sinun on pakko herätä, Barb", Nancy sanoi. "Minulla on niin paljon kerrottavaa. Taidan olla joutunut osaksi kolmiodraamaa! Steve nimittäin käyttäytyi tosi ääliömäisesti, ja Jonathan taas... Hän on paljon siistimpi tyyppi kuin uskoinkaan. Mitä luulet, onkohan hän vähän ihastunut minuun?"

Sairaalan laitteisto humisi hiljaa. Vaikka Barbara makasi yhä silmät kiinni ja liikkumatta, Nancy kuuli ystävänsä moitteet mielessään. Hän huokaisi. "Joo joo. En tietenkään aio leikkiä kenenkään tunteilla. Olit nimittäin väärässä Steven suhteen. Hän on ryhdistäytynyt, enkä aio jättää häntä."  
Käytävällä kaikuivat ohikulkevat askeleet. Puhelin pirisi kaukaisuudessa.  
"Tuo ei ollut reilua", Nancy kivahti ristien käsivartensa puuskaan. "En ole antanut Jonathanille turhaa toivoa!"

Samassa kuului vaimea koputus. Oven avasi Steve, jonka kasvot olivat yhä ruhjeilla tappelusta Jonathanin kanssa. Vaikka hän näytti kuolemanväsyneeltä, hiukset olivat pöyheät kuin rokkitähdellä. Hänellä oli kädessään kimppu värikkäitä kukkia.

"Tulin pyytämään anteeksi", Steve sanoi heristäen kukkakimppua.  
"Voi Steve", Nancy sanoi ottaessaan kimpun vastaan. Hän oli jo antanut kaiken anteeksi, mutta kukat eivät koskaan olleet pahitteeksi.  
Steve osoitti tyhjää vaasia. "Voit laittaa ne tänne."

Nancy asetteli kukat hämmentyneenä vaasiin. Kukat olivatkin Barbaralle. Aikaisemmin Steve oli ollut enemmän huolissaan luvattomien kotibileidensä paljastumisesta kuin Barbaran kohtalosta. Poika vaikutti kasvaneen päätä pidemmäksi yhdessä yössä!

"Nancy..." Steve aloitti. "Äh, tämä kuulostaa nyt tosi kuluneelta, mutta... Tämä kaikki on opettanut minulle paljon... elämästä."  
Nancy nyökkäsi. "Tiedän."  
"Olen ollut täysi kusipää", Steve puuskahti. "Vetänyt roolia ja tehnyt asioita vain siksi, että olen kuvitellut jonkun odottavan minulta sitä. Tästä lähtien valitsen itse, mitä teen ja kenen kanssa hengaan."  
Nancy oli niin ylpeä poikaystävästään. Hän yritti halata Steveä, mutta tämä astahti askeleen taaksepäin.  
"Arvostan sinua yli kaiken", Steve sanoi kohtaamatta Nancyn katsetta. "Tulet aina olemaan ystäväni, mutta... Tästä ei tule mitään."  
"Mutta..." Nancy takelteli. Mitä tämä oli olevinaan? "Juurihan me..."  
Steve pudisti päätään. "Olen pahoillani."

Nancy tunsi palan kurkussaan. Steve oli jättänyt hänet ja vieläpä hänen parhaan ystävänsä nenän edessä. Nancy nyyhkäisi ja syöksyi ulos ovesta. Kunpa Steve seuraisi ja kertoisi hänelle, ettei ollut tarkoittanut sanojaan.

Mutta Steve ei seurannut. Ohikulkeva sairaanhoitaja loi Nancyyn myötätuntoisen katseen – hän oli varmasti tottunut käytävillä kyynelehtiviin omaisiin. Nancy puri hampaansa yhteen ja pyyhkäisi silmäkulmansa kuiviksi. Mitä Steve oli oikein tarkoittanut? Mitä hän todellisuudessa halusi tehdä ja kenen kanssa hän halusi hengata?

Sälekaihdinten raosta Nancy näki, että Steve oli ottanut hänen paikkansa vuoteen vierellä ja tarttunut Barbaran velttoon ja runneltuun käteen. Nancy tuhahti. Miksi ihmeessä Steve kantoi äkkiä huolta tytöstä, jota ei ollut ennen tuskin huomannutkaan? Nancy näki Steven huulten liikkuvan mutta ei kuullut tämän sanoja. Se, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtui, sai Nancyn suun loksahtamaan auki. Steve oli kohottanut Barbaran käden huulilleen ja suuteli sitä.


End file.
